STEP NUMBER FIVE
by Xianthra17
Summary: When feelings of love blossom from deep friendship, all else follows. Gon X Killua One-shot. Please enjoy. (not as descriptive as I want, the story leads are still young and innocent)


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Hunter X Hunter. Written for personal fluffiness-feel good reasons. Written/Typed in 3 hours with minimal work interruption. Not beta-ed. Published right after typing. No proof-read or spell check whatsoever. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_So, I could not get this idea off my head. _

_I __just finished watching the Chimera Ant Arc and thought about how cute Killua and Gon are. _

_Then my perverse mind started to kick the seriousness off and this came to life. I_

_ hope you enjoy._

* * *

**STEP NUMBER FIVE**

The sun was up. Gon woke up later than the usual. He stretched and realized that he was alone in the hotel room.

"Killua?" he called out but his voice just echoed around the empty room. The silver-haired boy must already be out, he thought.

He jumped our of bed and folded his blanket neatly. He was still recovering from his injuries. After his adventures with the Chimera ants, he deserved this break.

He took a long shower and dressed. He decided to go to the cafe to get something to eat. As he opened the door, Killua's frame came to view.

"Killua!" he exclaimed happily. The boy smiled and shoved a red paper bag into Gon's hands.

"Good to see that you are awake. I went ahead and bought you something to eat." Killua stated. Gon smiled and retreated back in to the room. Killua closed the door and jumped back to his bed.

Gon started to make himself busy. He opened the paper bag and smiled. It was filled with delicious-looking sandwiches, a clear container of fried chicken lollipops. There was also a slice of strawberry cake and a bottle of orange juice.

"Gee, these are yummy. Thanks, Killua!" Gon said happily. Killua nodded and Gon started eating.

Gon noticed that Killua was somewhat more silent than usual. This usually happens if he was thinking something deeply.

"Hey, Killua... are you all right?" he asked. The boy had his eyes closed, but managed to give him a nod for an answer.

Gon popped the last bite of the sandwich into his mouth. He took the cake and sat at the foot of Killua's bed.

"Killua, I know something's bothering you..." he started.

Killua opened an eye and looked at Gon. He felt his heartbeat race. Gon was getting too observant lately and he didn't like it.

It was true, something was indeed bothering him. He had no plans to let Gon know about it. But he knew the raven-haired boy will not stop pestering him. He actually had no one to talk to about this and it was bothering him for days now.

A few weeks ago, while Gon was recovering in the hospital - he won two tickets to a theme park located at the South side of the city. The instructions clearly stated to bring a date. Who the hell will he take out on a date? He didn't even actually know what a date is to start with.

He searched the Internet and he go a wide array of answers and suggestions, adding up to his confusion. He did remember Gon taking Palm for a date before. He might go ahead and ask Gon for some advice. The tickets were about to expire.

"Gon..." he said. But the moment his said that, his shyness kicked in. He was flustered. What would Gon think of him if he asked him about his date with Palm? What would Gon think about his question?

Killua knew something strange was happening to him. Ever since their encounter with the ants, Killua never realized how much Gon meant to him. Yes, he knew he was willing to give up his life for his friend - but he never knew until that time how much he feared loosing Gon.

"Yes?" Gon perked up. Killua had to swallow the hard lump on his throat.

"Aw.. come on, Killua. Don't hold back, you can tell me anything. I will listen." the boy coaxed the young assassin. Killua looked at the honest content of friend's eyes. He knew Gon won't make fun of him.

"Can you tell me what happened during your date with Palm before?" he asked in one huff. He hoped he didn't sound nervous or jealous. He was sure he wasn't feeling any of those.

Gon blinked. He did not expect that question from Killua.

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked. Killua may be all smart and mighty - but when it came to things that involved emotions, he was a novice.

Gon smiled as he looked at Killua. He noticed the faint blush on his friend's cheeks. Killua looked absolutely cute right now.

He liked Killua a lot. This was a fact that he knew deep in his heart and mind for a long time now.

He appreciated the fact that he stood by him against all odds. Their friendship has evolved into a bond tighter than that of brotherhood.

For Gon, Killua was the most important person in his life.

"I... I just wanted to know..." he stammered.

"Killua, you are acting really strange lately." he commented. "Why the sudden interest in dates?" he asked.

Killua frowned. He rolled out of bed and adjusted his shirt. "Let's go out for a walk." he suggested.

"Sure." Gon responded. He grabbed the bottled juice and followed Killua out of the room.

They decided to take stroll at the park behind the hotel they were staying.

"Hey, Killua. You did not answer me..." but the rest of his words were cut off when Killua handed him a small paper. Gon looked at the contents.

"Since you have had dates as you said before, you must teach me about it." Killua's voice came out small but firm.

Gon looked on. Maybe Killua liked someone and was about to ask that person out. Killua was a perfectionist, so it was normal for the boy to want to learn everything about dates.

Gon inhaled deeply. Knowing Killua had dating plans made him feel a wee bit jealous. He knew he should not be selfish, but he wanted to meet the person who stirred this ideas from Killua's mind. He wanted to know if the person was worth Killua's time.

"Well, what is written here are correct. These are the important factors for a date." Gon confirmed as his eyes scanned the paper.

"You mean you did all of those? With Palm?" Killua asked, his cheeks getting even redder.

His friend's curious state was kicking in and it flustered Killua. It would be easy to extract who Killua was wanting to take out for a date on this condition. He wanted to find out. He had to!

"Let's see... step one says that a date must be enjoyed at a nice venue. I did that, we went around the city and even enjoyed the sunset by the lake." Gon stated. Killua flinched. He felt a small stab on his chest after hearing that.

"Second step, enjoy your date with good food... and the third is have a great conversation. We did those too. We had a picnic and talked about a lot of great stuff." Gon added. Killua was not able to see this, but he knew the raven was telling the truth.

Gon noticed the sadness forming in Killua's blue eyes. Was he hurting him? Maybe he should stop teasing him.

"I see. You must have enjoyed that date..." he whispered.

Gon nodded as he took a chug from the bottled juice he was carrying. "Yeah, it was nice." Gon agreed.

Killua was confused. Why does knowing those things made him uneasy? All of a sudden, he wanted to cry for a reason he didn't even know what. It was a new feeling that he never encountered before.

He can still remember Palm's happy face as she and Gon went on their date. He gritted his teeth, feeling the rage slowly consuming his sanity.

Gon was his.

No one can ever take that fact away from him.

Now, where did that come from? He came back to reality when he felt Gon shaking his shoulders.

The golden hazel gazed up directly into the depths of the fiery azure.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gon said silently. Killua bit his lower lip and tried to look away. He was afraid of the stirrings that was inside him. It was all new and it was scaring him.

"Nothing... get your hands off me, Gon..." he whispered. His hands were rolled into fists as he trembled slightly.

Gon was sure that Killua was feeling something similar to what he was feeling right now. The silver haired boy was just unaware on how to hide his new found emotions.

Was it really possible that Killua was jealous of Palm Siberia?

Was it possible that Killua liked him... in way even he could not explain, but knew he was feeling?

Gon decided to push his luck further. He needed to check if his hunch was right. He can think of ways to survive after this. Killua might kill him... or maybe not...

He never had the urge to kiss anyone before. He wanted Killua to be his first kiss. After all, they were best friends. He was at ease with Killua more than anyone else in the world.

And to top that, he didn't care if Killua was a boy.

His hands flew towards Killua's face. With a speed that blinded the eye, he pulled Killua and planted a small peck on his stunned lips.

Killua felt his world stop.

It happened so fast, that it didn't seem real.

But Killua knew it happened.

Gon just kissed him... small... quick... right on his lips.

He slowly touched his lips with his fingers. His eyes were blank.

He was taken by surprise. He could still feel the warmth of Gon's lips on his mouth and the faint flavor of orange from the juice the raven haired boy consumed.

"Gon..." Killua whispered.

"You see... I didn't do that to Palm..." Gon stated as his cheeks started to grow pink.

"What?" Killua asked in confusion.

"Your list... step number five..." Gon said.

Killua's eyebrows met. Was Gon making fun of him?

"Listen... Killua..." Gon said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Killua's voice started to rise.

"I am not. Killua, I never meant that kiss as a joke." Gon firmly stated.

"Then why, Gon? Why did you do that to me?" Killua asked, his face flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Because we are on a date right now." he reasoned with a small smile.

Killua gritted his teeth. What the hell was Gon talking about? He was getting even more confused as he felt a thousand fluttering butterflies go wild inside his chest.

"We are not on a date..." Killua huffed.

"Oh, yes we are." Gon defended his statement.

"Prove it..." Killua demanded.

"Here we are in this beautiful park and we are alone together." Gon pointed out.

Killua folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't buying it. So Gon continued.

"We started our date at the hotel room. We had great food there and we have been talking non-stop till now." Gon's smile grew wider. He moved closer to Killua.

Killua could feel his heart beat rapidly. What is it with Gon that makes him so alluring... enticing... so undeniably attractive into his eyes?

"And I have your attention completely." Gon stated matter-of-factly.

"But why kiss me?" he asked, his rage mellowing down as he looked into Gon's hazel eyes.

"Because I like you. And I wanted to kiss you." Gon said seriously. That line made Killua's heart melt right there and then.

"Gon..." but the words would not come out.

For the first time in his life, Killua felt a different kind of high. It was nothing compared to the thrill of killing that he enjoyed before... nothing compared to the pride he felt when his family acknowledged his skills... this feeling right now felt so good that it made him feel - utterly complete.

"Killua. Please believe me. I never lied to you before." Gon stated as he pressed his finger on the side of Killua's lip and pushed it up to form a smile.

Killua started to smile. Why did he need to stop himself from feeling these emotions? He probably deserved to feel alive... to feel free... and feel loved.

"Uh... thank you, Gon." Killua whispered. Gon reached out for his hand.

"You mad at me?" the raven asked, their fingers started to interlace.

Killua shook his head slowly. He liked the feel of Gon's warm and calloused hand on his own. It felt comfortable... it felt like home.

"Gon, I have tickets for a theme park. Would you like to come with me?" Killua asked, regaining his confidence back.

Gon smiled.

"Are you asking me out?" Gon asked, teasing Killua with his offer.

"Yes, I am..." the silver-maned hunter stated with a grin.

Gon chuckled and gave Killua's hand a squeeze. "I would love that." he answered.

"Great." Killua exclaimed happily. Gon smiled and blushed lightly.

"Uh, Gon..." Killua quickly added.

"Yes?" the raven asked.

"Will I ever get to do step number five again?" he asked innocently.

Gon blushed at Killua's question.

"We'll see..." he said as he gave Killua a playful wink.

**The End**

* * *

Please be kind. I just had to get this fluff out of my mind (_so I can go on with my SasuIta fic_).

I just can't stand these two... they are soooo cute and I want to eat them up!

Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

* * *

And if you are wondering what Killua's list contained, here it is!

**Steps to have the perfect date :**

**Step 1 :** Find a nice venue for the date. It should be only the two of you.

**Step 2 :** Eat good food.

**Step 3 :** Have a lively conversation.

**Step 4 :** Ensure that your date's attention is on you.

**Step 5 :** Kiss your date unexpectedly.

_**PS :** If step 5 fails, find another date. If it works, then you just had a perfect date!_


End file.
